


I've Been Waiting

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Hidden Feelings, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Smut, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilson is about to get married again, but House knows that he's not making the right decision. House knows he needs to do something about it.Title taken from the Fall Out Boy song "I've Been Waiting".
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson, James Wilson/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I've Been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2014. The events in Season 8 never happened.

_ Fuck me up and make me go crazy _

_ Addicted to the pain that you just made me love  _

_ I’m fiendin’ for your touchin’ on the daily _

_ You’re the only one I want _

* * *

Wilson really had no idea what he was doing in Vegas. His boyfriend, Kevin Rodriguez, had convinced him to go on a trip and Wilson had decided to go. Now, he was lying in a hotel room bed with Kevin. They were cuddling and he decided to pull out a ring box. 

“James, I know that this seems like a really bad time to do this, but I’m hoping that you’ll marry me,” Kevin said. 

“Yes, Kev, I will. I will marry you,” Wilson replied. 

Kevin slid the ring onto his fiancé’s finger and then kissed him. Wilson couldn’t believe that he was getting married, again. He loved Kevin so much and couldn’t wait to be married to him. 

* * *

Two hours later, Kevin's brother and sister - Matthew and Caroline - arrived in Vegas. 

“You’re finally going to be my brother-in-law!” Caroline said, hugging Wilson. “I’m glad that Kevin has found someone. Can’t wait for you to join the family.” 

“Kevin, how did they know about the wedding?” Wilson asked his fiancé. 

“After I proposed, I called them,” Kevin replied. “They live about 20 minutes away from Vegas.”

“But we don’t even have a date yet.” 

“Since it’s New Year’s Eve, we’re gonna get married tonight and by tomorrow morning, you’re going to be Mr. Rodriguez.”

“That’s got a nice ring to it. But I really want to get married back in Princeton with my coworkers. They would want to see me get married.” 

“Well then, you can call everyone and have them come here.” 

“It’s a little too sudden, don’t you think?”

“Wilson, you gotta come with me. We gotta get your tuxedo,” Caroline replied before her brother could say anything else. 

“Tuxedo? I don’t have one.” 

“Well, I’m an expert in that department.” 

“Let me get changed.” 

Wilson walked into the bathroom with his clothes. He shut and locked the door behind him so that the Rodriguez family wouldn’t come in. Wilson pulled out his cell phone and dialed every one of his co-workers. No one was answering, so he figured that they were busy. He then called House, who was currently on his day off from work. 

“Hello?” House asked. 

“Hey, I gotta tell you something,” Wilson replied. 

* * *

“What’s up?” 

“Kevin proposed a few minutes ago and I said yes.” 

“Congrats.” 

However, House was feeling his heart drop to the floor. He had been in love with Wilson for several years now and he had kept his feelings to himself. Now he wished he had said something. Wilson was going to be gone for good this time if he married Kevin. Or would he? 

House started throwing some clothes into his overnight bag. He needed to get to Wilson and fast before he lost him. 

“I’ll call everyone else. We’ll be there,” House continued. 

“They weren’t answering their phones,” Wilson said. 

“I’ll make sure they pick up.” 

“All I know is that the wedding is tonight. I’ll text you when I get a time and location. Kevin’s sister Caroline is taking me out to the store to get my tuxedo.” 

“I’ll see you there.” 

After the call ended, House finished grabbing his clothes and opened the drawer to find the ring box he had been hiding for a while and put it in his bag. He then locked up his apartment, slung the bag over his shoulder, and hopped on his motorcycle. When he got to the hospital, he gathered the team together and told them what was going on. He then pulled out the ring box and opened it to let everyone see inside.

“I’ve been in love with Wilson for years and he has no idea,” House said. “We should all be there for him; I’m sure he would want all of us there.” 

Cuddy immediately began looking for the next available flight to Vegas. She managed to book tickets for everyone, and they all went home to pack a quick bag. The team all met up at the airport an hour later, with their flight arriving in Vegas by 10 PM that evening. 

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Wilson was getting ready for the wedding. Caroline told him that the wedding would be at the Forever Love Chapel at 11:45 PM. Caroline said her brother wanted to ‘kiss his groom’ when the clock counted down to midnight. While Caroline was distracted, Wilson sent a text to House with the time and location of the wedding.

* * *

House and the team were on their way to the chapel. House couldn’t stop looking at his watch. He hoped that there would be enough time to stop Wilson from marrying Kevin. The team knew that Wilson was in love with his best friend and had been for a long time. 

* * *

Wilson made sure that his tux sleeves were crisp and clean before he looked at himself in the mirror once more. 

_ I love you, House, and I have been for years. I know that this world isn’t perfect and we can’t have what we always want. I’ll have to deal with what I have, _ he said to himself. 

Wilson dried his tears and then headed out to the chapel, meeting Kevin at the other end of the aisle. 

The officiant started out by saying that marriage was something not to be taken lightly. 

Kevin had already said, “I do,” and when the officiant asked Wilson if he took Kevin to be his husband, the door opened and House stepped inside. 

“No, he doesn’t,” House said. 

“Who are you?” Caroline replied.

“I’m Gregory House and I’m here to stop this travesty of a wedding.” 

Kevin was literally too pissed to speak, face turning beet red. If this was a cartoon, steam would have come out of his ears. 

Then House turned to face Wilson and continued speaking.

“James, please don’t marry Kevin,” House begged. “I love you. I’ve been in love with you for years and I would want nothing more for you to take Kevin’s ring off your finger and put this one on instead.” 

“Get out,” Kevin snapped. 

“No. House, please don’t leave. Ask me that question,” Wilson replied. 

“James Wilson, will you marry me?” House asked. 

“Yes. Yes, I will.” 

Kevin was disgusted as Wilson took the ring off and accepted the one from House. 

“I’m sorry, Kevin, but I’ve been in love with House a lot longer than you. I care about you, but House is the one man I truly love and am in love with,” Wilson said. 

“Please escort the Rodriguez family out of here,” Cuddy said. 

Kevin and his siblings left the chapel as House and Wilson made their way to the officiant. 

“Greg, do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband?” was the question. 

“Yes, I do,” replied House. 

“And Wilson, do you take House as your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“Yes, I do,” was Wilson’s response.

They didn’t have wedding bands at the moment, but they would go out to the jewelry store tomorrow and buy two.

“I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss,” said the officiant.

House kissed Wilson for the first time and they heard the sound of applause coming from their guests. After they pulled apart, they headed into the officiant’s office and signed their marriage license. Then they walked down to the door of the chapel. 

“Well, husband, shall we?” House asked. 

“We shall, husband,” Wilson replied. 

“I took care of the hotel arrangements before we got here,” Cuddy said. 

The newly married couple thanked her and then Wilson drove to the hotel where they would be staying, which was just down the road from the chapel. Once they were in the room, House shut and locked the door behind them. Wilson was feeling his body react as House stepped forward and kissed him, slowly backing him up towards the bed. Wilson pulled him on top of him and immediately started unbuttoning House’s shirt. House attacked his husband’s neck, licking the exposed skin. He tossed Wilson’s tuxedo jacket to the side, unbuttoned his shirt, and unzipped his dress pants. He removed the pants and tossed them behind him, leaving Wilson in only his shirt and underwear. 

“I’m almost naked, Dr. House, and you are not,” Wilson teased. “I’d say that’s not really fair then.” 

House took off his shirt and Wilson undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling them down. 

House ran his thumb over one of his husband’s nipples, hearing Wilson moan and gasp at the sensation. 

“Please,” the oncologist begged. “I need you. I love you.” He pulled down House’s underwear and cupped his erection, fingers closing around his cock. 

“Wilson, love, you’re killing me here,” House said. “I love you too.” 

“Make love to me, House. I’ve been waiting for this for so long.” 

House rubbed some lube on his cock and then took off Wilson’s underwear, entering him slowly. Wilson kissed him passionately, wrapping his legs around his waist. House had dreamed about making love to him for a long time and now, his chance was finally here. 

“House...please,” Wilson cried out as he felt House’s cock hitting his prostate. “It feels so good.”

Every passing second was bringing them both closer to an orgasm. When they did cum, they both cried out at the same time just as the fireworks started. 

“What’s with the fireworks?” Wilson asked. 

“It’s midnight,” House replied. “It’s 2015. Happy New Year, Wilson.” 

“Happy New Year to you as well, House.” 

They kissed again and then proceeded to make love until the sun came up. Wilson had no idea what life would have been like if he had married Kevin. But Wilson knew that he made the right choice by marrying House. The two had been friends for so long and they had always been by the other’s side.

Wilson was happy that he had made the right decision and he couldn’t wait to see what the New Year would bring for him and his husband. 


End file.
